


Crimes Of Desperation

by silverliningsgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I NEEDED THIS, M/M, Mention of Death, Phone Call, Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, derek believes stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningsgirl/pseuds/silverliningsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek believes Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimes Of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone in the span of about fifteen minutes but I'm drowning in angst and it's safer to play in the fanon world where the feels can't hurt you.
> 
> Unedited and short.

Derek believes Stiles  
______________________________

Derek gets the phone call at around midnight. He's been laying awake in bed for the better part of an hour trying to sleep, but he has a nagging feeling that something's gone wrong.

The phone call from Stiles only seconds later isn't really helping him get rid of that feeling.

"Stiles?" He answers quickly. The only sound coming from the other end of the line is the sound of harsh breathing. "Stiles, answer me. Are you okay?"

"No." When Derek hears his voice, he almost cringes, it reminds him too much of the nogitsune, harsh and ragged. "Derek, Scott hates me." Stiles sobs.

Derek bolts up in bed. "Hey, no, it's fine. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You guys are teenagers, hate doesn't last forever." 

Stiles laughs. It isn't a good laugh, it sounds almost like a groan. "I killed somebody Derek." Stiles whispers, like its some big secret he's been holding onto forever.

It's takes Derek a minute to process that information. "Ok." He says finally. Stiles laughs again, Derek's never seen any Alice in Wonderland movies but he thinks Stiles sounds a lot like the Mad Hatter would.

"Ok? Is that all you have to say Derek? I killed somebody!" Stiles's voice is reaching a new level of desperation. 

"Hey. Calm down. Why don't you tell me the whole story." Derek knows what it's like to have the weight of a death on his shoulders, and knowing Scott, he's pretty sure he didn't react well to the news that his best friend has blood on his hands.

"He-he was a chimera. A wendigo, he came after me when I was leaving the library one night. I hit him with my wrench and then I ran. I got into the library to hide, but he found me. I was climbing the scaffolding when some of it fell. When I looked back I realized that it had impaled him." Stiles's voice breaks off suddenly. "He was going to kill my dad Derek, what else was I supposed to do??" 

"Calm down. I don't blame you. I'm just wondering why Scott is so upset. You were acting in self defense and his death isn't your fault." Stiles sounds calmer now. His breathing is less labored and more relaxed. 

"I don't know. I tried to tell him but he just wouldn't listen. H-he didn't believe me Derek." Stiles is starting to get the waver back in his voice and Derek makes soft 'shh' noises until Stiles calms down again. 

"How did Scott find out?" He asks gently. 

"Theo." It's like Stiles changes then. His whole tone filling with distaste and suspicion, a tone he's had directed at himself more than once. "Theo was being his shady ass self as per usual and hanging around by the library. He saw me kill The guy. He must've said something to Scott." 

Derek let out a long 'hmmmmmm' "The last time me and Scott talked, he said you didn't trust Theo." 

"Yeah. There's just something so wrong with him. I've had this feeling about people before, and I was always right. Even when I thought you had killed Laura, I still didn't have that feeling." Stiles sounds so much better now. He's stopped crying and his voice is no longer shaky. Derek can just barely hear his heartbeat steadying out over the phone. 

"Give me two days" he says finally.

There's a sound from Stiles's end, like he's rustling around in bed or something. " I- what?" He asks.

"I can be in Beacon Hills in two days. I can probably even convince Isaac and Cora to come with me. When I get there I can beat some sense into Scott and you and I can took into this Theo character." Derek says. Deep down he's glad to finally be going back home. As much as he loves New York, it can never compare to Beacon Hills.

"Thanks Derek." Stiles whispers. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Derek's heart throbs with emotion and he and just lays there for a second. Listening to Stiles's heartbeat over the phone. That second turns to minuets and then hours and he's dozing off with the steady throb of someone else's heartbeat echoing in his ears.

__________________

The first thing Derek does when he gets back to Beacon Hills is to hug Stiles senseless. The second thing is having a long talk with Scott. Then, thirdly, he and his pack beat the ever loving shit out of Theo (and Derek kind of regrets leaving his pack in the hands of Scott, because seriously? That kid was almost as bad as Peter. Oh well, at least they have Stiles.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment or a kudo! It would be much appreciated!
> 
> If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them.


End file.
